FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a Finfet device 10; that is, a field effect transistor (FET) having fins. In the figure are shown a gate 12, source 14, drain 16, and gate 18 surrounding a channel 22. A fin structure is one kind of device having a multi-gate structure 20, having a better subthreshold swing, better scaling ability, and lower parasitic leakage than non-fin structures. As shown, typically no body contact exists. However, for some input/output circuits and test patterns, there should be a body contact for parameter extraction and functional operation. In a device with a bulk contact, gate oxide thickness may be measured using the capacitance-to-voltage curve. Such a measurement cannot be done without a body contact.